


Sera's spanking

by Vander38



Series: Sera's lessons [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Sera pushes Josephine too far, and like all bad girls, gets punished.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Sera
Series: Sera's lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027429
Kudos: 10





	Sera's spanking

“Why must you always cause so much trouble?” Josephine says, her carefully controlled voice slips into raw anger as she stands with hands on hips over Sera who stands defiantly staring up into Josephine’s face.

“Didn’t do nothing.” The elven teenager replies sullenly.

“You know exactly what you did and I, frankly have had quite enough of your silly little games, enough is enough!” Josephine says it in the tones of a school mistress pushed to her limits.

Sera blew a raspberry.

“That is quite enough Sera, pull down your trousers and your underwear.” Josephine commands in a surprisingly fierce way.

Sera blinks in surprise.

“What?” She asks in shock.

“Trousers and underwear off, now!” Josephine says, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sera obeys with a surprised look on her features.

She stands there, trousers and underwear around her ankles, her shirt just covering her privates and buttocks.

Josephine looks down at the elf then sits comfortably.

“Bend over my knee Sera!” She says in that tone of command.

Sera hesitates.

“Bend over my knee or I shall make it so much worse for you!” There is a promised threat in Josephine’s voice and Sera, for the first time in her life, obeys.

Sera bends over Josephine’s knee, the angle of her back pulling her shirt up over her bum, and Josephine rests her hand on her pale bare buttocks.

“I have been patient and you didn’t learn then.” Josephine says in those school mistress tones as she gives a gentle slap to Sera’s pale bum.

“Now you have driven me to being impolite.” She says more fiercely as she smacks harder, making Sera whimper in surprised pain.

“You are immature!” Josephine intones with another hard slap.

“You are crude!” Another vicious blow to the elfs arse.

“You are morally corrupt!” Another smack and more whimpers from Sera.

“You are deviant!” Sera cries aloud from the stinging slap.

“You! Will! Learn! Basic! Respect! For! Others!” Each word accompanied by a cruel blow to Sera’s bare behind and a sobbed cry from the elf.

The spanking continues and Sera cries out, wordless cries of pain from each hit on her already tenderised bum.

Accompanying the pain and shame of being spanked was a deeper feeling, a strange feeling.

Almost a pleasure.

To be punished.

That taboo of deserving every moment.

That taboo of starting to enjoy the punishment.

Tears well in her eyes as the spanking increases in intensity, more whimpers and cries escape from Sera.

But she was enjoying it as well.

“I’m sorry!” The elf yells aloud.

“I don’t believe you!” Josephine says in a righteous sing song voice as she slaps again.

“Josephine I’m sorry!” Sera wails getting more smacks on her bruised backside in reply.

“Josephine I’m sorry please I’m so sorry!” Sera sobs as tears start to flow down her cheeks.

Sera hated this, hated being punished, hated the pain of being punished, hated that she liked it so much.

Hated that she knew that this is what Josephine wanted, that she wanted Sera to hate this moment.

A few more slaps, then a final powerful blow to Sera’s arse that echoes around the room.

Josephine pants deeply from the exertion.

“Well!” She states, resting her hand on Sera’s bruised and painful buttocks.

“I’m sorry Josephine.” Sera says sullenly.

“Get up!” Josephine commands shortly.

Sera does, flinching from each movement stinging her arse.

Her head is hanging low, ashamed and in pain.

“Well, don’t you have anything to say?” Josephine commands.

“I’m really sorry miss Josephine.” Sera says, unable to look her in the eyes.

“I hope now you will learn from this experience.” Josephine says in a slightly softer way.

Sera says nothing but tears roll silently down her cheeks as she holds her shirt down.

“You may get dressed and leave now, I expect you to not get into further trouble between here and your bedchamber.” Josephine says primly, a hint of a threat in her voice and she watches with no small amount of satisfaction as the elf wordlessly pulls up her trousers and leaves, her head still hanging low.

Sera got to her bedroom without further incident then quickly stripped and lay face down on the bed.

She was in a lot of pain from the cruel punishment but more than that her head was rolling, processing what just happened.

Her? Josephine? A spanking?

Why? It just doesn’t add up. And why did she like it so much? Why is she wanting more? Why does she want to get into more trouble with Josephine?

Sera finds herself touching at her pussy lips and is shocked at just how wet she is.

She gingerly touches at her bruised bum, give a few days to heal, then get more.

And with the happy thought of another spanking from miss Josephine she drifts off to sleep with dirty dreams of punishment.

A few days later and with the help of a lot of elfroot poultice Sera’s cruelly bruised behind was almost better, there was a little redness but she could sit down comfortably.

And so she does sit, in Josephine’s special chair.

There is a sigh from the doorway of Josephine’s office.

“I thought I made it quite plain that you were not to break into my chambers.” Josephine says in that school mistress voice.

Sera says nothing.

“Well it seems you need another lesson.” She locks the door behind her as she steps closer to the elf, still sitting defiantly in the chair.

Sera was desperately trying to keep the eagerness off of her face as Josephine stood in front of her, looking down at her with hands on her hips.

“You will stand Sera!” Josephine commands and Sera continues to sit defiantly.

“It shall be worse if you don’t!” There is a promise in her voice and Sera, with a show of reluctance, stands slowly.

“Perhaps you will start to learn yet!” Josephine says as she settles in the still warm chair.

“You will take off your trousers and underwear Sera!” Josephine commands and Sera does so, insolently slow as she pulls them down to her ankles.

“Now, you will assume your regular position.” Josephine commands and is satisfied when Sera bends over her knee, her bare buttocks with their slight bruise easily accessible to Josephine.

“You are stubborn!” Josephine intones with a gentle slap eliciting a whimper from Sera.

“You are petty!” Another smack, slightly harder.

“You need to be punished!” Another blow and Sera whimpers loudly.

“You! Will! Learn!” A spank joins each word and Sera cries aloud in ways that have only a little to do with the pain.

Sera knows her pussy is getting wetter with each stinging blow to her buttocks but she doesn’t care, she wants it, needs it, craves it. Knowing that with enough punishment she will cum so much.

Josephine smiles as she spanks, she knows what Sera is doing, what she is feeling. Knowing that at last she has found a perfect punishment partner. Maybe she would invite Sera next time, but no, the girl would never agree to submit, she had to be forced into a punishment.

Josephine smiles as each blow brings more whimpers, loud cries with the hint of sexual gratification behind it.

Tears flow down Sera’s cheeks as she gets spanked, from the pain, from her growing orgasm, from the humiliation at getting off on pain and punishment at the hands of Josephine.

“I’m sorry Josephine, I’ll be good I promise!” She wails.

“You are a liar Sera!” Josephine states as she slaps ringing hits down on the red behind.

“I promise, I’ll behave, I’ll be good I promise!” The elf cries out.

“You must obey your promises Sera, people who break promises are punished!” Josephine states in her sing song self righteous way.

“I promise miss Josephine, I promise, I’m sorry!” Sera’s voice dissolves into sobbing as the relentless spanking continues.

Tears flow down her cheeks as Sera cums, disguising her moans with cries of pain.

“I’m so sorry miss Josephine.” Sera wails weakly.

“Indeed!”Josephine states coldly.

“Please miss Josephine, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sera cries.

“Perhaps the second lesson is more effective than the first.” Josephine allows, still slapping the bare arse.

“I’m sorry.” Sera says, genuine shame in her voice as she realises her reality.

“I’ve been bad.” She says unprompted.

Josephine smiles, she’s spanked enough naughty girls to know when someone is genuinely sorry.

And Sera is now repentant.

But not enough to not want more later on.

In time Sera will be back.

Josephine sighs then stops spanking.

“I’m sorry miss Josephine.” Sera says, tears flowing freely.

“I trust you have learned your lesson now Sera.” Josephine says primly.

“Yes miss Josephine.” Sera whispers.

“Get up.” Josephine commands and the elf obeys, she stands in front of Josephine, head hanging low in genuine shame.

“You have a lot to think about young lady, you have a lot to learn and I trust you will not need me to teach you!” Josephine says in school mistress tones.

“Yes miss Josephine.” Sera says quietly.

“Now please get dressed and return to your bedchambers.” Josephine says sweetly, as if she hadn’t just spanked a girl into the best orgasm she has ever felt.

“Yes miss Josephine.” Sera says in that unusually meek way before she pulls her lowers back on and leaves.

Josephine smiles knowing that Sera would be back before long for more. She would never admit it but the elf was hooked.

She thinks of the girls shame and tears and the feeling of her soft smooth backside, and that muffled orgasm over her knee.

And with those happy thoughts in mind she prepares for a lustful night in her comfortable bed.

Sera smiles alone in her bedroom, despite her shame at cumming so publicly on being humiliated and punished, it felt so good.

Felt so right.

She would give it time, a month maybe, then find a way of discretely getting miss Josephine annoyed enough to punish her bare bottom once more.

And with those happy thoughts she drifts into a lustful sleep.


End file.
